


Weak

by orphan_account



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when Beth loses her self after everything she loves is taken away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah second fix, I’m trying so no hate please

Beth POV 

I tried to tell Annie and ruby everything would be fine, that I was fine, but slowly I wasn’t. I didn’t even notice dean coming in the house as I screamed “I shot rio ok can we just drop it” Annie and Ruby looked at me in shock dean’s mouth open in shock. The next morning he took my kids again leaving another dumbass note: 

I’m sorry bethie, but I don’t what my children living with a murderer , I’ll tell the court if you try and take them back, you’ll speak to them on my terms!

Sincerely Dean 

It’s like no matter what she does she always loses, Can’t she win just once, she thought to herself 

I have nothing left to live for! Rios dead so my crime life is never gonna be the same and my kids are gone for forever!! 

So Beth set their, she didn’t move, didn’t clean, didn’t eat she sat on her bed thinking it was like that for a month every-time Annie and ruby tried to come over she convinced them not to and dean hadn’t contacted her she truly had nothing left to live for!! Beth drank water every three days and ate vegetables to A-least stay alive, even if she didn’t have anything to live for people lived for her and needed her!!

Beth’s cloths began to be to big but when she finally got enough dignity to take a shower when she undressed and looked into the mirror she didn’t recognize herself she was very thin and a ghostly pale he bright blue eyes were a cold pale blue and her strawberry blonde hair was dirty and a more darker red who was she looking at !! She decided she needed help she needed Annie and ruby when they cane in they were excited!! 

“Where have you been Beth girl we mis-omg Beth what happened to you!!” Shouted ruby as she Entered and hugged Beth. 

“What did I miss?” Annie said curiously 

When ruby moved from blocking Beth smoke saw her sister . 

“What the hell, happened Beth you look like a ghost?” Said Annie worriedly 

Did she look that bad? “Dean took my babies again” signed Beth

“I’m going to kill that bastard!! How dare he take my sisters pride and joy “ ranted Annie 

“ no ones going to do anything!!” Said ruby 

“ except help Beth first “ ruby said worried to Annie 

The tried to get her to eat but she wasn’t hungry so they drank and watched bad reality television, just like old times.

She walked into the kitchen and was greeted by a familiar siloute

She had to be dreaming had she fainted what the actual fuck is going on 

“ long time no see, darlin “ Rio drawled 

“ but... but I thought you were dead” Beth spurted out before everything went black !!


	2. Flooding back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio brings Beth to the hospital and his feelings for her come back again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I’m tiring guy. This story title was inspired by my playlist too.

Rio POV 

I walked into her kitchen after a few months recovery. I can’t believe I actually had feelings for her, what the heck is wrong with me. I waited, and when I heard her approaching I gather my thoughts. 

“ long time no see, darling”I drawled 

“ but I thought you were dead”she sputtered out before she fainted. 

Where had his Elizabeth gone, she was even whiter than before if that’s even possible, and she was so, so thin, she had to have lost about 30 pounds, her usually bright red hair was dull and dirty. He had no words. Was this because of him, was it her dumbass husband, then he saw the note. That dumbass took her kids again, I’ll teach him a lesson another time, right now he had to worry about Elizabeth, he easily scooped her up. And brought her to his car. And sped off to the hospital. The doctor said she was dehydrated, and had fainted from light shock.

I was mad that Elizabeth had let herself go because of me or Car man. The doctor, said she was suffering from depression and needed therapy. Then she woke up, and he strolled into the room. “ I’m sorry, Rio” yeah she shot me but I Don’t Care about that right now.” Are you ok Elizabeth” I asked my voice serious. “ no “she responded sobbing.

I just wanted to help her and just like that all the feelings I had for her came flooding back. She would be the death of me , in fact, she already almost was


	3. It ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rio discuss, at lot of things🥰

Beth POV 

Rio didn’t seem to care about my apology as much as he cared about me. He was such a good person despite his tuff gangbanger act. 

“ Are you ok Elizabeth” and just the way her full name rolls off his tongue like smooth sugar sent me into tears. “No”, I responded crying. And God, I thought I must look pathetic, crying in front of him. It’s not like he cares, he probably hates me. 

“Look at me sweetheart, you need to drink and eat, what happened to my Elizabeth”, he said with worry. I was stunned why was he being so ... so nice, I mean I did shoot him three times. “I’m sorry rio, I shouldn’t have shot you, you were always encouraging and helpful, when I wasn’t being a fuck up.” His eyes showed at lot of his emotions, disappointment, shock, and some other emotion she hadn’t saw before. 

“It’s ok, for now, Elizabeth, you need to eat though”she sighed, “ why should I, who I am I living for anyway.” The look on his face was anger now, she couldn’t help but think, he was going to hurt her.

“ don’t say that Elizabeth, I can handle your dumbass husband for you if you need me too” how the hell did he know that dean had anything to do with this!!  
She gasped shocked, “ho... how did you know ?” 

“ I have my ways, now let’s get you something to eat” she brightened quickly, maybe she could get her babies back after all. He called the nurse in and she brought Beth a burger and fries, it was better than hospital food should be. “ you good mama” asked rio, warmly. “ yes, thank you I feel much better!!” Then it hit her, how could she have forgotten about her sister and best friend. “ What about Annie and Ruby?” Rio looked surprised “their at your house” he said un bothered. 

“ Rio, their going to think someone kidnapped me, or that I ran away or something, what should I say” she ranted.  
Rio laughed, I laugh she hadn’t heard since he was choking on his own blood, the thought of that sent shivers down her spine. “ tell them you got a Uber and when somewhere, you fainted and someone took you to a hospital “ Rio said like it was the simplest thing ever. It didn’t seem believable, but who was she too say that. “ Ok”, she mused. She called Annie an ruby, who she had dozens of missed calls from.

“ where the hell are you Beth?” Yelled Annie worried

“ I’m in the hospital, you guys can come here”

“Ok we were worried, but how did you get their? “

“ I took an Uber to get more whine, I wanted to surprise you guys for not seeing you guys in a while, but when I got to the store Ig I fainted, now I’m in the hospital for mild dehydration, depression,and... that’s it.” 

Annie breathed a sigh of relief, “ you had me worried their for a second, I’ll call ruby she went out looking for you, send me your location” 

“Ok, bye Annie love you”

“ bye Beth, me and ruby send love “

Rio smiled “see I said they would be ok, I should probably be getting going”Beth looked up at him realizing she wanted home to stay “ wait she shout out grabbing his hand


	4. I want you to stay

Rio POV

She grabbed my hand and shouted “wait”, is it bad that I didn’t really want to leave the woman that shot me. “ yes, Elizabeth” I purred. 

“ I want you to stay” this surprised him, he quickly set down again. “Ok” he said as nonchalantly as he could. She lend up and kissed him on the cheek, then he was looking into her bright blue eyes again, they were no longer a cold light blue, they shined bright enough to blind. And fuck if he wasn’t blinded by her Beauty, length in and kissed her soft pink lips. She smiled against his face and he smiled back. She was the best thing he never knew he needed. In all these months he tried to convince himself he had no feelings for her, that it was just a good fuck, ok a great fuck but that was it, nothing more, nothing less. But he knew it was all a lie.

Next thing he knew he was on top of her, kissing and sucking on her neck leaving his marks. He was careful not to crush her under his weight. 

Then they more making love right their on the hospital bed, when the door clicked open. “Oh my god Beth are you Ok-“ said Annie as her face turned a ghostly pale as she processed what she was seeing. “ I- thought Beth killed you” she said surprised as he climbed out of Beth’s bed and tucked his self back into his pants, and Beth slipped her hospital grown back on. 

Then ruby walked in, “ hey babe, are you ok, Annie told me what-“ ruby paused surprised before she smirked, “I told you he would be back some how Annie” Ruby said powerfully. Beth blushed in embarrassment, but Rio was just amused by this whole thing and sexually frustrated he had missed her. “ I’ll let you guys talk he said walking away, “ see, you real soon yeah” he mused as he walked away


	5. Is this love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are made clear to Beth. Will it work our!

Beth pov 

Well that just happened, leave it to Annie and ruby to cock block her the minute she got her... her what, Rio and her never labeled things, so I guess she could think of him a as lover or whatever. 

“ Wow... I just wow, like did I really need to see that “ Annie mused 

“I told you Annie, no body means no death, most of the Times, he always comes back just when we think it’s over, and boom there he is” ruby said unaffected

Wow, why didn’t ruby tell her this. I can’t believe my little sister walked in on that. I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks.

“ why didn’t you guys tell me? “ Beth questioned

“ we knew you were going through it, and we didn’t want you to be afraid, and do something rash and get yourself killed, remember what happened after you sent him to jail” said ruby sadly

“ I was just happy, it’s definitely not dried up twigs in their” laughed Annie 

That only made her blush more. This was strange enough, Only Rio could show up at the worst time In her life and fix it, just like with everything else. All she could think about was rio. She had shot him, because she... she... loved him. Oh my god. And the shock in Beth’s face must have been evident, because Annie ran over to her touching her head, “ What’s wrong?” She asked in a worried tone.

Before, she could even think about it she blurted out “ I think I’m in love with Rio” 

They looked at her unaffected again, until ruby said, “ b we both know you better than anyone, we knew you loved him since that day dean took your kids, and you brought him into your bedroom fucked him and kicked him out, you died a little inside, those pta moms sucked out your soul.”

That made her think of what rio said that day in the park: “ they suck out your soul yet” . At that moment , she found herself thinking of Rio, while with Annie and ruby, oh she was definitely a goner. 

This probably would end horribly, but a girl had to try. Right then and there, she decided she wouldn’t tell him she loved him until the perfect time, and she would try her hand at dating a gangbanger.


	6. I love you, I love you not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio has a little talk with dean. And he makes realizations about Elizabeth

Rio POV 

I walked out the hospital resisting the urge to run back in and finish what I started with Elizabeth. I felt my spirts lift, just from seeing Beth’s bright blue eyes. Fuck I’m really whipped. 

But now I was gonna have a little talk with Carman. I drove to Borland motors assuming he would be their, and their he was. 

“ hi their Carman” I mused 

“ Beth said she killed you” he said shaking 

“ change of plans, I guess “ I said shooting him a smirk

“Are... are you going to kill me”

Then, he found himself thinking about Elizabeth and what she said that night: “Are you going to kill me”. Why the hell was he thinking about Elizabeth right now.

“ I will kill you, if you don’t give Elizabeth her kids back” I said threat in my voice. 

“Look, I’ll give them back, just leave me alone bounce house guy” dean said cowardly 

“Fuck did you just call me” I said getting angry 

“ I’ll let Beth have the kids back, just know she’s just playing you, your in love with someone who will never love you back bounce house guy, even if you hurt me, she’ll break your heart.” Dean said matter of factly.

The fuck did he think he was, I didn’t love Elizabeth. I don’t need her. She fucking shot me, Carman’s right. I’m under her spell, she’s seducing me with those big blue eyes, milky pale skin, and... fuck he was in love with her. God damn he thought , love was not a thing you should have with someone in this line of work.

“Look, whatever Carman, just give her kids back...” I waited a fraction before adding “or else” He looked like he was gonna piss on his self. So, I walked out of their and drove to Elizabeth’s house.

When I arrived, I got out of the car, and broke in the usual way. Their she lay on her bed sleeping peacefully, she still had her nice curves just barely. But he didn’t care how she looked he loved her no matter how she changed. I slipped next to her when their was a knock on the door


	7. My babies are back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth gets her kids back, and finally puts her foot down with dean.

Beth pov 

I felt strong arms wrap around my body, and smelled Rios aftershave. Just as I was waking up their was a knock on the door.

I slowly got up, and Rio followed. I didn’t mind him being their, and I didn’t ask any questions. 

When I opened the door, I was shocked to see dean and the kids. They ran up and hugged me so hard, they knocked me over.

“Mommy, I missed you soo much” squealed Emma 

“ I don’t want dad to ever take us from you again”, cried Danny 

“You look soo skinny mom, I missed you”, screamed Jane 

“Mom, dad is the worst he wouldn’t let us see you, I love you mom” cried Kenny 

It was all too much. Too fast, how could dean had done this to them. “ I missed you guys soooo much”, I cried with tears. “ now go eat the yummy goods I made” I told them. I had done a bit of baking earlier. 

When me and Rio were alone with dean, I unleashed my furry.

“ how dare you, take my kids, and allow me not to see them.” She shouted

“Your a murderer , I don’t want my kids around that type of person” he said back

“ And you want them around someone, like you a lier and Cheater, and let’s not forget you tried to murder Rio too” she shot back

He was a hypocrite, and she would do unto him like he did unto her.

“ bethie-“ he tried 

“ Fuck You dean, don’t come around me and MY KIDS for a few months, and I want a divorce, if you try and threaten me, I’ll tell turner about the Botox and fake cancer scam”

“But Beth-“ he whined 

“End of discussion,” I shouted as I slammed the door. 

And I spent the rest day with my kids and Rio, which we told them was mommy’s friend.


	8. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio spends time with Beth and her kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the smut I tired this was based on stuff I’ve read, I honestly think smut is nasty, but I tied guys. No hate pleasE 😭💕

Rio POV 

He had spent the day with Elizabeth’s kids, who referred to him as mommy’s friend.He couldn’t wait for his weekend with marcus.

After they were all asleep Elizabeth and him went into her room:

“I’m gonna make it up to you, I promise” she said seductively.

“Oh, I know you will”. Drawled Rio.

She slowly removed her clothes, revealing every inch of her creamy white skin. He was ready he could feel it, and she smirked when she saw the hard-on He was sporting.

She walked slowly over to him, and sat on his lap and grinded against his dick. They started to kiss, God how he had missed the her sweet taste. He missed her taste somewhere else too. He laid her onto the bed and teased the space around the golden pink treasure, before diving in. He ate her out, like the starved man he was, and slurped up her cum.

The spent the rest of the night making love. It all felt really intimate to him, the time with the kids, the love-making, and everything. He loved it, He loved her.He slept next to her, arms wrapped around her, he got the best sleep he had gotten in a long time.

He woke up, careful not to awake the sleeping Beauty next to him. He smiled, happiness warming his heart, to see her so at peace, so beautiful. He tip-toed into the kitchen to find Elizabeth’s youngest Emma standing on a chair attempting to reach the cereal. He quickly rushed to her, and grabbed the cereal box she was attempting to reach, and helped her down.

“Emma, that was dangerous”, He said seriously.

She frowned,” I know, please don’t tell my mom, I don’t wanna have to go to time out.” She sighed. She was so cute, Rio almost laughed, but she looked so sad, he couldn’t. So Instead He Said, “ I won’t, I promise.”he fully intended on keeping that promise.

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen as Rio was pouring the fruity pebbles into a bright pink paw patrol bowl. She paused and a heart warming grin broke out onto her pretty face. His heart twitched at the sight, he could get used to this life .


	9. Knock, knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rio fluff. Breakfast and people knocking on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the connection to my one of my other favorite shows I made their h2o just add water.

Beth POV 

When she walked in on Rio pouring cereal into a paw patrol bowl, she couldn’t help the heart warming smile that broke out on her face.

She didn’t know what they were and she honestly didn’t care as long as they were together, she loved Rio. “I love you” Said Beth, she was talking about Rio but Emma saved her, without trying. “Love you too mommy” squealed Emma.

Too say Beth was relieved was an understatement, she was very grateful.  
“Hey guys so what should I make for breakfast” she said, making her way to the stove. “I’m having breakfast right now” said Emma. Today was Sunday and Emma had a play date. “Ok Emma, you can eat cereal you have a play date with Riki and Cleo today anyway. “ said Beth matter factly. “I remember, aren’t we going to visit mako island this summer”, said Emma excitingly. “Yes, But summer is months away, it’s Sunday” said Beth.  
“Listen to your mom Emma” said rio.  
And Emma didn’t argue or ask many questions while she cooked breakfast.

Beth made Blueberry pancakes and bacon, which made her blush when Rio and the rest of the kids began to eat. Their was a knock on the door. Emma practically ran to go get it, she opened it as Beth rushed over to greet who she was guessing was Karen coming to pick up Emma for the play date. “Beth, long time no see”, said the man as he forced his way inside her house. “Who are you” Said Beth moving Emma behind her and slowly backing away


	10. Mystery man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth’s ex something shows up. Drama drama

Rio POV 

“Hey Beth, long time no see” Rio heard a man drawl he was up out of his seat quickly he shushed the kids as he walked into living room. Where Beth had Emma behind her and was slowly backing away, “who are you”,Asked Beth puzzlement taking over her face. “Relax Elizabeth”, said he man as he reached over to her and touched her face. What the hell Was happening, he was the only one who was allowed to call her Elizabeth, who was this mysterious man touching her face. “Ryan, what are y-“ Elizabeth started but she was cut off by another knock at the door.

Rio’s insides boiled with rage, Elizabeth was his, no one else’s. Neither of them seemed to notice Rios presence in the room thanks to his silent footsteps. “ hold on a second” said Elizabeth as she opened the door. Karen walked in and Emma quickly greeted her bestfriends rikki and Cleo. Beth and the women exchanged greetings as the kids talked about their life. This Ryan guy just stood to the side out of view. He reminded Rio so much of himself

When Karen and the kids finally left Rio marched up to Elizabeth. Putting a possessive hand around her waist. Rio and Ryan glared at eachother. “Who’s this Elizabeth ?” Said both men at the same time. Elizabeth blushed, and her pretty face, showed uncomfortableness. Rio was guessing an ex, but her and dean had been through soo much and she was pretty depressed, soo he didn’t know when she had time to meet Ryan. 

“I’m Ryan, Elizabeth’s childhood friend we had a good thing going before she met dean. Me and her hooked up a few times after she found out dean cheated and mortgaged her house three times. And after I found out they divorced I guessed now was my time to State my claim on her, guess you beat me too it.”, said Ryan like it was nothing. Elizabeth blushed even harder.

Ryan has tan olive skin a little lighter than Rios, and was very handsome. He was 6’0 just like Rio and was dressed in all black like Rio too. He had dark black hair, but no tattoos or hair on his face, he was extremely clean cut. Rio was jealous, he never was jealous before and it scared him a little.

“I’m rio, Elizabeth’s boyfriend, me and her used to work together but a few things happened and we slept together multiple times too, I finally claimed her” Rio didn’t know what they were, but he hated competition. The two men had jealousy radiating off them. They had forgotten Elizabeth was even their. “Guys, they both looked down at Elizabeth love taking over their eyes and Rio hated the guy, how he called her Elizabeth too, and touched her face too, nothing like Rio brushing her hair out of her face, but how he cupped her cheek gently. “You can go now, said rio, practically rushing Ryan out the door.

It was awkward with Rio and Beth, so they went to the kitchen to check on the kids but they were all gone, probably upstairs. “Are we going to talk about that” Said rio as they made their way to her room. They walked into the room and locked the door. “About what” Said Elizabeth playing dumb. “About that Ryan guy” said rio.

“Fine” huffed Beth


	11. Labels ✨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rio finally admit to eachother how they feel. They get a label

Beth POV

Ryan showed up at the worst time possible. She was dreading having to explain to Rio what had happened between her and Ryan.No one even knew they slept together. She thought of the way she rode Ryan, how big his cock was and felt heat pool in her center, she loved Ryan too, but with everything that happened with Rio she didn't know what to do. 

She wanted Rio no matter what, and she knew Rio was the best she ever had, he was top ranked in everything. " fine" she huffed.

"Me and Ryan go way back. Before me and dean, me and him dated, he was my first kiss. He helped us out when my mom was sick along with ruby. I loved him, but dean came along and promised to take care of me and my sister. I had to take the offer, I didn't want my kids to end up like me, so I married dean. When I found out he cheated and almost had us go home less, I went to a bar and surprise, surprise Ryan was there. I told him what happened, and me and him had sex, just when we had started to become fuck buddies, here you come demanding things left and right. We loved each other and I didn't want him getting hurt so I let him go. Here we are now", she told the long story short. 

Rio looked, jealous, shocked, surprised, and Sad, all in one. She loved Rio more than anything. "I love you Elizabeth, I don't want you to leave me for the safer choice. I know we've been through a lot, and I want you in my life forever. Will you be my girlfriend." Rio said. To say Beth was shocked was an under statement. He moved closer to her and pushed her hair out of her face. 

"I love you too rio, I'm weak and you make me stronger. I couldn't live with myself after I shot you, don't worry about Ryan your the one that I want in my life. What we have together is stronger than any label, but I would love to be your girlfriend." Beth finally poured her heart out to him. 

Then, they were on each other. They made love that night, the kids didn't come back downstairs, luckily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is last chapter next chapter is a quick epilogue. I love this too much to let it go, so send me prompts in the comments. I’ll write a series of one shots about their everyday life together. ♥️‼️🌹✨🥰


	12. Strong ⭐️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue ‼️🌹💕😘🥰🥵

Beth & rio pov 

The following week went by like clockwork. Beth and Rio started back up their operation and were booming once again. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

“Oh shit”, said Beth sitting on the toilet pregnancy test in hand. She honestly didn’t know when she’d gotten pregnant, they never ever used protection. 

She was also weirdly happy, Rio was the father the only person she wanted it too be, and the only person it could be. 

She walked around, thinking of how to break the news to him. “Oh and by the way, I’m pregnant babe” she tried, no sounded to casual. “I need too tell you something I’m pregnant.” She said looking in the mirror. She looked the same, except for the fact that her skin was glowing and her titties looked even bigger. “I don’t have to tell him right now, why not have a little fun first.” She said to herself. 

Rio was picking up marcus, and her kids were all at play dates. She continued with her thoughts until she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and smiled at the sight of marcus and Rio. “You got soo tall” Said Beth rubbing Marcus’s hair. Even though marcus looked the same as always. Rio quickly kissed Beth and picked up marcus and lead him inside.

Rio was excited to spend time with his two favorite people in the world. Beth looked even more beautiful than usual which was a feat for someone already so beautiful.  
She must have started using a new face mask or something, he thought to himself.

She ran to the game cupboard and pulled out monopoly to play with Marcus and Rio.

They spent the night having a great time they didn’t get marcus to bed until 10 o’clock leaving Beth and Rio too exhausted for extra curricular activities. 

Beth awoke and quickly ran to the bathroom, and vomited hard into the toilet. This morning sickness was no joke. Rio followed quickly behind worried for Beth. He held her hair back while she puked. “You must be sick, stay away from marcus, when he gets sick it’s no joke.” He said handing her a damp wash cloth to wipe her face and mouth with. 

“My “disease” isn’t contagious, I’m pregnant dumbass” she sassed him.  
He mouth fell open in shock, before a heart warming grin broke out onto his face. “I love you soo much, I’m soo happy to have my baby growing inside you.” He said leaning down and kissing her small belly. 

:::::::::::::::::::

Beth was about 3 months pregnant still looking as great as ever. She had a small belly bump and was so obviously pregnant. Rio had not let her do any work now that she was pregnant, she could just sell cars, no more drops. 

She was walking through the store on the baby aisle when someone walked up behind her. She looked back to see Ryan. “Hey their sexy” he drawled looking Beth up and down. “Ryan, long time no see” she said shyly, remembering the last time she saw him. He looked down at her belly surprise taking over his features. 

He touched her belly lightly, then cupped her check like he did and placed a small kiss on her forehead. He was sweet. She knew rio would be pissed if he found out that Ryan kissed her forehead, so she gently pushed him away. She offered him a small smile, before waving goodbye at him and walking away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rio and her were at it like jack rabbits, she was even more horny now that she was pregnant, and he was happy to help her out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

One day, Rio took Beth out to a beautiful fancy restaurant she was around 4 months at the time, and everywhere they went, people congratulated them and told them how good Looking the baby was going to be with both parents good looks. 

Rio was ready to make Beth his forever, he got down on his knees and pulled out the 2 million dollar ring he brought her, they were basically living together, why not make it official. “Elizabeth Irene marks, my life was simple, then you came along and mixed it all up. You make me stronger, without you I’m weak. I know we’ve been through a lot of ups and downs but will you be mine forever” he said, Elizabeth was crying soo hard. He kissed her belly before sliding the ring onto her slim finger. 

“Yes, Rio, I don’t know where I would be without you today. I love you”

:::::::::::::::::

Beth and Rio got married and had a baby girl with Rios tan skin and Beth’s red hair. She had beautiful big blue eyes, and was just as beautiful as everyone had predicted. They moved out of Beth’s house into a new better house. Their daughter’s name is Montana.  
Beth & rio pov 

The following week went by like clockwork. Beth and Rio started back up their operation and were booming once again. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

“Oh shit”, said Beth sitting on the toilet pregnancy test in hand. She honestly didn’t know when she’d gotten pregnant, they never ever used protection. 

She was also weirdly happy, Rio was the father the only person she wanted it too be, and the only person it could be. 

She walked around, thinking of how to break the news to him. “Oh and by the way, I’m pregnant babe” she tried, no sounded to casual. “I need too tell you something I’m pregnant.” She said looking in the mirror. She looked the same, except for the fact that her skin was glowing and her titties looked even bigger. “I don’t have to tell him right now, why not have a little fun first.” She said to herself. 

Rio was picking up marcus, and her kids were all at play dates. She continued with her thoughts until she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and smiled at the sight of marcus and Rio. “You got soo tall” Said Beth rubbing Marcus’s hair. Even though marcus looked the same as always. Rio quickly kissed Beth and picked up marcus and lead him inside.

Rio was excited to spend time with his two favorite people in the world. Beth looked even more beautiful than usual which was a feat for someone already so beautiful.  
She must have started using a new face mask or something, he thought to himself.

She ran to the game cupboard and pulled out monopoly to play with Marcus and Rio.

They spent the night having a great time they didn’t get marcus to bed until 10 o’clock leaving Beth and Rio too exhausted for extra curricular activities. 

Beth awoke and quickly ran to the bathroom, and vomited hard into the toilet. This morning sickness was no joke. Rio followed quickly behind worried for Beth. He held her hair back while she puked. “You must be sick, stay away from marcus, when he gets sick it’s no joke.” He said handing her a damp wash cloth to wipe her face and mouth with. 

“My “disease” isn’t contagious, I’m pregnant dumbass” she sassed him.  
He mouth fell open in shock, before a heart warming grin broke out onto his face. “I love you soo much, I’m soo happy to have my baby growing inside you.” He said leaning down and kissing her small belly. 

:::::::::::::::::::

Beth was about 3 months pregnant still looking as great as ever. She had a small belly bump and was so obviously pregnant. Rio had not let her do any work now that she was pregnant, she could just sell cars, no more drops. 

She was walking through the store on the baby aisle when someone walked up behind her. She looked back to see Ryan. “Hey their sexy” he drawled looking Beth up and down. “Ryan, long time no see” she said shyly, remembering the last time she saw him. He looked down at her belly surprise taking over his features. 

He touched her belly lightly, then cupped her check like he did and placed a small kiss on her forehead. He was sweet. She knew rio would be pissed if he found out that Ryan kissed her forehead, so she gently pushed him away. She offered him a small smile, before waving goodbye at him and walking away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rio and her were at it like jack rabbits, she was even more horny now that she was pregnant, and he was happy to help her out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

One day, Rio took Beth out to a beautiful fancy restaurant she was around 4 months at the time, and everywhere they went, people congratulated them and told them how good Looking the baby was going to be with both parents good looks. 

Rio was ready to make Beth his forever, he got down on his knees and pulled out the 2 million dollar ring he brought her, they were basically living together, why not make it official. “Elizabeth Irene marks, my life was simple, then you came along and mixed it all up. You make me stronger, without you I’m weak. I know we’ve been through a lot of ups and downs but will you be mine forever” he said, Elizabeth was crying soo hard. He kissed her belly before sliding the ring onto her slim finger. 

“Yes, Rio, I don’t know where I would be without you today. I love you”

:::::::::::::::::

Beth and Rio got married and had a baby girl with Rios tan skin and Beth’s red hair. She had beautiful big blue eyes, and was just as beautiful as everyone had predicted. They moved out of Beth’s house into a new better house. Their daughter’s name is Montana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite series I ever wrote 💕💫♥️. It was a bit all over the place, but it’s Beth and Rio what can you expect anyways thanks for following this journey with me. I will start a new series for them with like one shots about their life together 💍❤️👑👩🏼🦰✨


End file.
